Hill Valley Police Department
.]] standing outside the Police Department in 1931.]] asks about Dr.Emmett Brown's 'weather equipment' in 1955.]] and Foley (right) in 2015, with electronic readouts on their caps.]] , using his skateboard, hitches a ride on the back of H.V.P.D. car #5253.]] , while what is possibly an H.V.P.D helicopter (top right, partly obscured by the top of the fence) patrols the area.]] The Hill Valley Police Department was the primary police force in Hill Valley throughout its later years. Prior to the department's creation, the county sheriff handled matters of law enforcement. History In 1931, the police station was located adjacent to the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen, ironically a cover for an illegal Hill Valley speakeasy.Back to the Future: The Game In 1955, a Hill Valley policeman was seen walking a beat around Courthouse Square on Saturday morning, November 5. On the night of Saturday, November 12, the officer investigated Dr. Emmett Brown's "weather experiment" and asked whether he had a permit. In 1985, Marty McFly, using his skateboard, hitched a ride on the back of Hill Valley Police car #5253, a Chevrolet Malibu, as he left Courthouse Square to go home. In 1985A, the Hill Valley Police Department, was corrupt and had their hands on a military tank after BiffCo took over the whole town. In 1968, BiffCo gained control of the police department through unknown means (possibly by purchase). A wrecked police car — with the license plate number 766825 — was abandoned in the streets of Lyon Estates. Three police cars, with strobe lights flashing and sirens sounding, sped past the entrance to the neighborhood where the Strickland residence was located as Marty ran from Lyon Estates towards Courthouse Square. A NO TRESPASSING sign from the Hill Valley Police Department was also attached to the barbwire-topped chain-link fence surrounding the burnt-out remains of Hill Valley High School, while what was possibly an H.V.P.D. helicopter patrolled the area. In 2015, the force included units that were comprised of females. Three police officers on motorcycles responded to the destruction of the foyer of the Courthouse Mall, and the female officers arrested Griff's gang. Officers Foley and Reese of Unit N11-11 took an unconscious Jennifer Jane Parker McFly back to her home in Hilldale in their hover converted squad car, after having used an identa-pad (a standard item of equipment on their duty belts) to verify her identity and where she lived. They wore peaked caps which featured an electronic readout on the hatband — where the police badge would be normally — displaying messages such as Do you know where your children are?, Look before you gleek!, Do not covet thy neighbor's thumb! (no doubt a warning to potential thumb bandits), and Have you bought your tickets to the policeman's ball?Back to the Future: The Official Book of the Complete Movie Trilogy H.V.P.D. detective Dana Mitchell was a police expert in hydration accidents and, according to a news story titled 3 injured when mom re-hydrates pizza slices on the front page of the October 22, 2015 issue of USA Today,''Special "front page wrap" for real life October 22, 2015 issue of ''USA Today (see 'External links' below) was involved in the investigation of a Hyperion hydrator owned by Ruby Lee Dontanovich exploding. In 2035, Griff Tannen had been given a sage implant and a level one personality rewiring after he was released from prison. As he was deemed rehabilitated, he became an officer of the Hill Valley Police Department. However, the new personality implant didn't work, and Griff retained his violent tendencies. He was known to disobey orders, to use excessive force, and to use equipment that he was not authorized to use, such as a flame thrower. He was also reprimanded in the past for taking bribes. The police were after Doc as the biological scan of Doc's age did not match that of the false identity he set up in 2015. Doc had intended to travel back to 2015, to pick up the parts he needed, at a time that his false identity would still be valid. However, Griff shot an electrical surge at Doc as he was about to head back to 1893 in the steam time car. This surge was meant to disable his bionic implants, but since Doc didn't have any, he suffered amnesia due to the jolt. Behind the scenes * One of the scenes filmed for Back to the Future, but edited out of the finished version of the movie, explained that the "permit" that Doc found in his wallet was actually a $50 bill, which the police officer took in return for "looking the other way". The explanation (that there never was a permit) clears up a mystery for some viewers of the film, since, if Doc had obtained permission for setting electrical wire downtown, he could be blamed for the damage to the clock (and possibly even forced to pay, from his wealth, for its repair, which would then create a paradox). George Gipe reinstated the scene for the novelization (see Quote above). * Fortunately (and sometimes not), for Doc and Marty, Hill Valley's law enforcement appears to be ineffective regardless of the year. In 1885, Doc is not linked to the theft or destruction of Locomotive 131. In 1931, Officer Danny Parker becomes corrupt and frequently intoxicated. In 1955, the police are not present when Biff drives his car recklessly through Courthouse Square, nor when Marty drives at 88 miles per hour toward the square, nor does Doc have any further problem in taking down the wiring for his experiment. In 1985, the police officer does seem to notice Marty skateboarding on the back of his car. In 2015, the police stand and watch while Griff's gang prepares to injure Marty, whose hoverboard is stranded over the pond at the Courthouse Mall; a response comes only after the front entrance is destroyed. * The department is at its nadir, however, on the weekend of October 26, 1985. Not only were Doc and Marty able to drive away from the Lone Pine Mall (with a van full of stolen plutonium) only minutes after gunfire, a high speed chase, and the crash of a van into a Fox Photo kiosk, they were also able to drive away the DeLorean time machine, which had been left by Marty at Courthouse Square, several yards away from the destroyed front entrance of the Assembly of Christ building. The destruction of the DeLorean on the railroad tracks went uninvestigated on Sunday morning (although in Timeline 2, Marty was apparently prosecuted after his collision with a Rolls-Royce). The novelization does include mention of sirens approaching as Doc and Marty slip away from the mall. * The scene where Marty comes across the burnt-out remains of Hill Valley High School in 1985A appeared only in a deleted scene from Back to the Future Part II, which was reinstated for the novelization. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' *''Back to the Future (IDW Publishing)'' **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' References External links *[http://www.slashfilm.com/usa-today-back-to-the-future-newspaper/#more-320613 Special "front page wrap" for real life October 22, 2015 issue of USA Today] Category:1985A Category:2015 Category:1985 Category:1931 Category:1955